Pussy Willows
by ACEo'SPADES
Summary: “And his eyes! They’re like stormy grey...” This line caught Katara’s attention. Stormy grey? So Aang’s eyes were stormy grey now? A smirk playing at the corner of her lips, she made a mental note to find that out for herself. One-shot Kataang.


I had this idea going on in my head for quite some time

I had this idea going on in my head for quite some time. It started when I read a few people's fanfics, and they put Aang's eyes as "stormy grey"…And so I'm like: _Wait a tic. No way are his eyes like that, I reckon they're softer._ So I remembered this book I came across once, titled "Pussy Willows"…or something like that. Thus, the title.

Anyways, enjoy!

ME? Own Avatar? Pft!

--

Pussy Willows

"Look at his tattoos!" one of the girls said, giggling and blushing.

Katara couldn't help but overhear the huddle of tittering girls standing not to far from where she was currently eating dinner. They were pointedly looking at and giving hints towards the young Avatar, completely taken with him. And although Aang tried to ignore them, he couldn't help every now and again if a blush formed on his cheeks, ever the modest one.

"They are sooo _sexy_!" another said, and Katara snorted into her mashed potatoes as they continued. Nearly choking on her food, Katara grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down quickly. Toph looked up from her fish and gave Katara a knowing look, topped off with an infinitely smug face. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who was listening in to their conversation; admittedly, it was hard _not_ to...

"And his _eyes_!" yet another on said, "They're like stormy grey..." she said rather poetically letting out a sigh, and all the others followed her lead, looking again over at the airbender.

This line caught Katara's attention. _Stormy grey_? So Aang's eyes were _stormy grey_ now? A smirk playing at the corner of her lips, she made a mental note to find that out for herself.

"Do you think he's taken?" one of the girls whispered, causing Katara to suddenly become slightly irritable. And while she tried to ignore this unexpected emotion, and ignore the fact that Toph was giving her that all-too-knowing look Katara absolutely hated, she simply _couldn't_ ignore what happened next.

"Not _yet_, he isn't!" said another girl, clearly the ring-leader of the lot. Looking up and waving to Aang, she displayed her most flirtatious smile. He waved back in a friendly greeting towards her, and spared them a smile, causing the others to squeal. At this, something inside of her snapped, and Katara changed her mind. She was going to find out _now_.

Standing up, the waterbender made her way towards the 15-year-old Avatar. He was in the middle of a conversation with Sokka, leaning casually against the wall. That is, until he noticed her marching purposefully towards him, making his eyes widen in surprise.

Katara strode right up to the airbender, who had gained a few inches on her over the past three years. Pushing Sokka aside, she grabbed Aang's robes, while his arms hung limply at his side. She breathed a long, hot exhale on his neck, and pulled him into the deepest kiss he had _ever_ received. Deaf to her brother's cries, she locked lips with his, drinking him in like water. Aang, dumbfounded at first, now returned her kisses with his own as his hands found her waist, caressing her back. Grinning mischievously, Katara opened her eyes slightly and gave the girls behind her the finger. She could almost _feel_ the steam that was blowing out of their ears right now, only making her grin wider as her tongue slithered into his mouth. But then she noticed Toph observing them in the back of her right eye, and with a jolt of reality she quickly pulled away.

Breathing hard, Katara whipped around and turned her eyes on the room, right hand clenching her left arm behind her in embarrassment. Everyone in a ten-foot radius was staring at her, and the group of girls had daggers in their eyes. Toph had an air of pure smugness about her, and Sokka looked infuriated at having his sister kiss his friend somewhere so..._public_. But Katara slowly turned her head in Aang's direction, seeking his gaze.

Aang's eyes were deep pools of grey, but they had an aura of softness that reminded Katara of something that she couldn't quite place. No, they weren't stormy grey. They contained too much warmth in their gaze, and his crooked grin matched it perfectly. But his usual smile wasn't there, and had been replaced with a mere straight line of emotion that left a drop of worry in her.

Wordlessly, the Avatar gestured to the door, and she walked out of the room. He followed from behind, and as they went out onto the second-story balcony, she wondered what he was going to say.

"You _know_," Aang started as he slid the wooden door shut behind him. Walking slowly up to her, he pushed her up against the railing, her eyes searching his. "I wasn't _quite_ finished yet." And his hand gently cupped her chin as he pulled her into a breathtaking kiss. Katara closed her eyes on instinct as her arms slowly curled behind his neck, hands holding the back of his head.

After what seemed like an unending moment, their lips pulled apart as they came up for air. Still holding onto each other tightly, Katara looked again into his eyes, and it dawned upon her. _Those soft, fuzzy little flower buds she had come across once. Pussy willows._

"What?" Aang asked, one eyebrow raised over the other in a question. Apparently she had said that last thought out loud.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just pussy willows..." Aang continued to stare at her, almost bemused at the sight of her. "I'll tell you later..." Katara said, and she tugged him back into another kiss, draping her fingers around his neck. She felt him shrug his shoulders slightly, but he made no comment as he pulled her into a fierce embrace. And although her eyes were closed, Katara could feel those pussy-willow eyes glowing, making her smile.

Like it? Hate it? Please comment!

Ps: I plan on doing a toned-down version of this…


End file.
